New Gods (GGD)
New Gods ''was a live-action mini TV series aring on Syfy, set in the DC Cinematic Universe. Cast Starring Cast * Tom Hardy as ''Orion * Michael Ironside as Darkseid '' * Anthony Hopkins as ''Izaya/Highfather * Daniel Radcliffe as Scott Free/Mister Miracle '' Recurring Cast * Luke Harper as ''Kalibak '' * Zeljko Ivanek as ''Desaad '' * Fionnula Flanagan as ''Granny Goodness '' * Laura Prepon as ''Big Barda '' * Lance Reddick as ''Metron '' * Tatiana Maslany as ''Lashina '' * Alex Pettyfer as ''Lightray * Michael Shannon as Steppenwolf '' * Booboo Stewart as ''Forager * Glen Snitsky as Mantis * Alexandra Albu as Mad Harriet * Sara McMann as Stompa * Frank Welker as ''Parademons '' Synopsis Years ago, the planets of New Genesis and Apokolips were at war; in order to end the war and maintain peace, Highfather (leader of New Genesis) and Darkseid (Apokolips) swapped their children. In present time, the two children have grown up: Orion living on New Genesis as a brave warrior, valuing the ideals of Highfather and New Genesis, and Scott Free becoming the rebellious master escape artist known as Mister Miracle, despising Apokolips. After foreseeing his death at the hands of Orion, Darkseid begins his hunt for the Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe. Once he learns about Darkseid's new quest, Highfather gathers the people of New Genesis to defeat Darkseid and Apokolips once and for all. Episodes # ''Peace - ''Many years ago, the planets of New Genesis and Apokolips were at war; Darkseid used the leader of New Genesis, Highfather, to take control of Apokolips, by having his uncle Steppenwolf pretend to attack New Genesis, knowing Highfather would want revenge. With a war now raging, Highfather and Darkseid, leaders of the two planets, make a diplomatic decision to end the war: exchange their two sons. Darkseid's son Orion went to New Genesis, and Highfather's son Scott Free went to Apokolips. # ''Flip - ''In present day, Orion and Scott Free have grown up; Orion as a brave warrior of New Genesis, and Scott as "Mister Miracle", a master escape artist. Fed up with life on Apokolips, Mister Miracle escapes and travels home to New Genesis. With Mister Miracle gone, Darkseid calls off the truce and declares war on New Genesis once again. # ''Daddy Issues - ''Orion leads New Genesis warriors to take on the forces of Apokolips. With the New Genesis warriors fighting Steppenwolf and a giant army of Parademons, Orion goes to take on Darkseid himself, but is stopped by Darkseid's first-born son and Orion's half-brother, Kalibak. # ''The Watcher - ''After defeating Kalibak, Orion makes his way to Darkseid. Darkseid expresses interest in having Orion rejoin the forces of Apokolips but Orion refuses before fighting his father. Kalibak runs in and fights Orion alongside Darkseid before Orion escapes. Darkseid has a vision, seeing his death at the hands of Orion, and quickly orders his forces to move in on New Genesis. # ''The Equation - ''Using a boom tube, technology used to travel vast distances, Darkseid goes to see Metron, one of the smartest beings in all of the universe. Metron reluctantly tells Darkseid there is a way to change his future; the Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe. # ''Invasion - ''The forces of Darkseid, led by Steppenwolf, invade New Genesis. Although fighting against Apokolips, Mister Miracle saves the life of Big Barda, an Apokolips warrior and member of Granny Goodness's "Female Furies". Knowing Barda's soft spot for Miracle, Goodness sends Lashina to take care of Mister Miracle. Meanwhile, Orion and Kalibak fight once again, and Steppenwolf attacks the Highfather. # ''Torture - ''The forces of Apokolips manage to kidnap Orion and take him back to their planet. While on Apokolips, Orion is tortured by Darkseid's right hand man Dessad. Highfather and Mister Miracle go to Lightray and ask him to help them fight Apokolips. Lightray initially refuses, claiming that they should be using "compromise, not conflict" to solve their issues with Darkseid, but gears up when he discovers Orion has been kidnapped. # ''Boom - ''Highfather, Mister Miracle, Lightray, and the forces of New Genesis move in on Apokolips, intending to free Orion and defeat Darkseid once and for all. Mister Miracle is attacked by Lashina and Big Barda is forced to either save her love, or her teammate. Lightray quickly defeats Dessad and frees Orion, while Highfather makes his way to Darkseid's palace to deal with his rival. # ''Rage - ''With Barda officially fighting alongside New Genesis, Granny Goodness makes it her mission to kill Mister Miracle. Goodness sends Lashina and the rest of the Female Furies, Stompa and Mad Harriet, to take Mister Miracle out. Highfather discovers Darkseid's plan to find the Anti-Life Equation and attempts to kill him before he can begin his search for it, but their battle is cut short by Metron. # ''Earth - ''With the battle stile raging on Apokolips, Metron reveals to both Highfather and Darkseid that the Anti-Life Equation is located on Earth. Highfather battles Darkseid one last time with the hopes of preventing him from making his way to Earth. Lightray helps Big Barda and Mister Miracle defeat the Female Furies while Orion helps the young New Genesis hero Forager fight his rival, Mantis, and Kalibak. Highfather is defeated by Darkseid, and Darkseid travels to visit Metron one last time before his pursuit of Earth. Orion discovers Darkseid's intentions and informs the forces of New Genesis. Highfather, severely injured, asks Orion to follow Darkseid to Earth and stop him. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:TV Series